Ya no mas
by Sasami-chanAzuka Kaiou
Summary: CAPTULO 8!°°Hermione recibe una desilucion por parte de sus amigos y decide ser fria como el hielo...pero podra sierta serpiente evitar eso?°° reviews please!XD
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Wenu no se si se acordaran de mi soy una de las autoras del ''Odio al amor un paso'' Sasami-chan y azuka wenu yo soy la Salami!! Jjeje pero con nick renovado jeje XP Ojala les guste el fic porque es el primero que hago solita!! A! el proximo capitulo del odio al amor un paso viene pronto jejeje. Este fic es una recopilación de todos los fanfics que me han gustado asi que no se sorprendan si leen algo que les suene conocido wenu?? Jeje XD ojala les guste no ls lateo mas chauuux  
  
Cap 1: Ya no mas  
  
Miro el espejo y veo a una chica de 16 con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el pelo negro y liso luego de muchos tratamientos y una cara palida por no haber comido en dias...¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta de que tan solo me utilizaban? De que tan solo me consideraban una sabelotodo y que por confiar en su amistad les prestaba mis deberes y ahora esto... Miro otra vez el espejo y veo como unas lagrimas se deslizan por mis ahora palidas mejillas. Aunque estaba en vacaciones no he podido dejar de pensar en ese hecho...me carcome el remordimiento de no haber hecho algo mas y poder haberlo evitado...aun el recuerdo sigue fresco en mi mente como si fuera ayer...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Busque a los chicos en la sala común para poder hablar un rato con ellos...la verdad este ultimo tiempo han estado un poco extraños conmigo y me he sentido un poco sola. Entro pero no encuentro a nadie. Decido subir a la habitación de los chicos y buscarlos ahí, de todas formas he entrado muchas veces a buscarlos. Al golpear la puerta nadie abre pero puedo oír movimiento dentro asi que decido entrar sin mas. Veo como Harry y Ron están acostados en el suelo tomando un fumando, al parecer están un poco ebrios.  
  
-Harry! Ron! Pero que creen que hacen?! Miren como están! Aun hay mucha tarea por terminar! Mañana es Lunes y Snape los regañara si no terminan sus deberes!- Digo entrando a la habitación y parándome frente a ellos.  
  
-Mira Potter guien esta aquí!! Es la ratón de biblioteca Granger- Dijo Ron parándose del suelo y caminando hacia mi-Ves Harry? Como te digo toditas las noches esta pelotuda está como quiere- Dice acercándose mas a mi, esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento a alcohol en mi cuello.  
  
-Ron, Ron, Ron te he dicho que deberíamos cojerla aquí mismo, estoy harto de aguantar sus lloriqueos de pendeja- Hablo Harry y camino tambaleándose hacia mi.  
  
-Chicos que dicen dejen de jugar- dije echándome para atrás, esta broma se salio de control.  
  
-Y quien dijo que fuera un juego Granger?? ESTAMOS HARTOS DE TI!! NO VES QUE NOS EMPUTESE QUE NOS DIGAS QUE HACER?? ENTIENDELO NO QUEREMOS ESTAR MAS CONTIGO- Dijo Ron gritando y empujándome a una cama.  
  
-Vaya Granger pensamos que eras mas inteligente y que ya te habías dado cuenta que solo estábamos contigo por tus notas- Dijo Harry tomando un poco mas del liquido que había en la botella. Sentí como mis ojos se fueron humedeciendo, me pare de la cama pero Ron se interpuso y me empujo nuevamente a la cama.  
  
-A no no sangre sucia adonde crees que vas he? Tenemos planes para ti ahora mismo- Dijo desabrochándose la hebilla del pantalón- No es cierto Harry?  
  
-Claro- dijo acercándose- 5 años esperando que te pongas así de buena (n/a se refiere al cuerpo) y te vas a ir así nada mas?? Tsk tsk-  
  
Harry fue a su mesita de noche donde saco su varita y unas pastillas de un pequeño frasco que guardaba en su cajón.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta y uso el hechizo insonorizador y le puso llave a la puerta.  
  
-La pasaremos muy bien Granger, bueno por lo menos Ron y yo- Dijo acercando 2 pastillas a mi boca- Trágatelas- dijo poniéndolas cerca de mi boca.  
  
Cerré mi boca con todas mis fuerzas pero Harry me la abrió con una mano.  
  
-TRAGATELAS PERRA!!- Me empujo he hizo que me tragara las pastillas  
  
-Disfruta tu último día de 5° año en Hogwarts preciosa- Dijo ron dándome un piquito en mi boca.  
  
Sentí como mi vista se nublaba y como unas manos me agarraban por la cintura de ahí... solo fue un negro absoluto.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Fui una estupida, como no darme cuenta con la clase de personas que estaba tratando. Mañana empieza otro año escolar en Hogwarts y no permitire que nadie mas me pisotee. Peino unos momentos mi pelo mientras decido ya no ser la misma chica ingenua de antes, de ahora en adelante una nueva Hermione nace...  
  
Uuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! Que fome°!!!!!!!!! Jejejje pucha ojala que les haya gustado el comienzo pero porfa no me maten si no les gusta porfis jeje ojala llegan hartos reviews wenu?? Que esten bien y no me odien jeje chauux  
  
DarkAngelSantuary 


	2. II

Contestación de reviews abajo XD 2°  
  
Miro a mi alrededor y siento como las miradas se posan encima mio, se que he cambiado mucho y debo admitir que no me molesta que lo noten, con mi nueva apariencia se que nadie se metera conmigo. Este es mi penultimo curso en Hogwarts y debere aprovecharlo al maximo no dejare que nadie me pisotee como esos dos que se hicieron llamar alguna vez amigos lo hicieron. Miro hacia mi derecha donde se encuentra el expreso que nos llevo por primera vez a Hogwarts y donde conoci a esos imbesiles. Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo como Weasly y Potter fijan su mirada en mi cuerpo y no dudo enhacer una mueca de asco al verlos. Veo como temerosos se acercan hacia mi.  
  
-Hermione tenemos que hablar contigo- Dice Potter -Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes Potter ve a joder a otra parte- digo y no dudo en tomar mis maletas e irme. -Espera!-dice Weasly tomandome del brazo- Lo sintimos de veras no quisimos decirte y hacerte eso lo lamentamos Hermione- Dice poniendo cara de perro que en vez de darme ternura me da asco.  
  
-Mira Weasly no pongas esa cara que da mas asco de la que tienes entiendan que no kiero nada con ustedes y no duden que alguna vez me vengare vayan a joder a otra parte y conmigo no se metan que como sabran esta sabelotodo tiene muchas maldiciones imperdonables que practicar- y con un movimiento brusco saco la mano de la comadreja de mi muñeca, tomo mis maletas y subo al tren.  
  
Noto que muchas personas vieron esa escena y no dudan en comentarla con pequeños murmullos que simplemente para mi no me van ni me vienen. Entro a al baño para evitar que vean que algunas lagrimas han resabalado por mis mejillas. Miro el espejo y veo una chica vestida completamente de negro, un corse negro con algunos encajes rojo oscuro, una falda negra de encajes semi transparente, botas negras con cordones (n/a es que hay algunas que no tienen jeje....el aporte jaja XD) mi maquillaje esta solo compuesto por colores rojos, negro y blanco. (n/a bueno ahí se imaginan como esta pintada XP)No se que me ha pasado en este ultimo tiempo pero estos colores demuestran como me estoy sintiendo.  
  
Salgo del baño y me dirijo a una vagon vacio, saco mi discman y me pongo a escuchar mi grupo favorito Lacrimosa y saco un libro llamado poesia maldita.  
  
Escucho como abren la puerta estrepitosamente y dicen: -Lo siento no sabia que estaba ocup.....Granger???-  
  
Al escuchar mi nombre fijo mi mirada a la puerta y veo un chico de unos 16 año vestido muy dark con el cabello rubio callendole por la frente dandole un toque seductor, sus ojos son tan grises y frios que no puedo evitar estremecerme al verlo directamente a sus ojos...esos ojos...ese pelo...se me hace familiar.....  
  
-MALFOY!!- no podia creerlo ese chico que estaba parado frente a mi era mi peor enemigo.  
  
-Vaya vaya- dice entrando al vagon y sentandose al frente mio- veo que la sangre sucia a cambiado bastante no?- fijandose ahora en mi cuerpo lleno de curvas.  
  
-Callate Malfoy y largate de aquí no tengo ganas de escuchar boludeses- digo leyendo mi libro.  
  
-No me digas que te esta gustando Lacrimosa Granger- dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca- no crei que tuviera algo en comun contigo- dijo sonriendo de una forma muy seductora.  
  
Eso es lo que menos te importa Malfoy aparte si te ven con una sangre sucia en un mismo vagon tu reputacion quedara arruinada- digo cruzando mis piernas (n/a me explico...una pierna encima de la otra bueno ustedes entienden XP)  
  
Yo hago mi reputacion Granger y no lo olvidas- dijo parande y dirigiendose hacia mi- no dudes que me encontrare nuevamente contigo- dijo poniendo una mano en mi cuello y mordiéndolo fuerte pero a la vez suavemente por lo que me origino sierto placer. Y con esto salio rapidamente del vagon.  
  
Toco mi cuello y siento como dos pequeños hoyos quedaron marcados...como una mordedura de vampiro.  
  
Definitivamente este año sera el mejor de todos.........  
  
HOLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Jejee no me odien por el capitulo tan cortito es que haci actualizo mas luego jejee bueno no contestare los reviews uno por uno ya que todos tenian la misma idea jaja bueno es que siempre ponen a Harry y Ron como los buenos y kise hacerlo diferente jejeje XP bueno eso es todo se aceptan sugerencias pero dejen reviews!!!! Chaux!!  
  
DarkAngelSantuary 


	3. III

Hoooooolaasss bueno jaja primero quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:  
  
1.- Sip, Harry y Ron acá tendrán su merecido bueno es que la mayoría de los fic son que Harry y Ron son de lo mejor buenop me aburrió un poco así que por lo menos en este fic nop XD. 2.- Jajaja perdon las faltas de ortografía 3.- No es que Draco sea vampiro y le haya dejado unos hoyos a Hermione jaja, es que esta el vampirismo gótico que supuestamente se ponen unos tipos de colmillos postizos jeje XD 4.-GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ACA VAN LAS RESPUESTAS:  
  
Capitulo 1: bueno la verdad es que todos se parecían mucho porque hablaban sobre la nueva actitud de Harry y Ron pero bueno ya aclare ese tema ojalá lo sigan leyendo XD un saludo a :  
  
-Sandy -Yuriko1 -Leirenek -gata2242 -Nympha-da -Aleja M (por casualidad tu nick tiene que ver con los cortitos alejo y valentina??=S)  
  
Segundo capitulo -Alsuver -Nayade -Marixo -Angelina-Johnson1 -Annie Ryddle  
  
3Capítulo  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts se hizo la selección de los alumnos de primer año para luego dar paso al banquete.  
  
-Alumnos- todas las miradas se concentraron en el profesor Dumbledore- Nada más quería darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año en Hogwarts y advertirles como todos los años que el bosque oscuro esta absolutamente prohibido para todos los alumnos son excepción, sin más demos paso al banquete.  
  
Al decir esto una gran cantidad de manjares aparecieron frente los ojos de los alumnos. Hermione no tenia mucho apetito por lo que solo comió un poco.  
  
El sonido de una copa hizo callar a todo Hogwarts.  
  
-Alumnos me es un placer anunciarles a los nuevos prefectos de cada casa escogidos por mí, claro - anuncio el profesor Snape con un poco de ironía en su voz- Para Slythering Draco Malfoy.  
  
Todas las miradas se concentraron en un chico de pelo rubio platinado sentado en la última silla de la mesa de las serpientes conversando con Blaise Zabini sin darle mayor importancia a lo anunciado.  
  
-Ejem – Tosió un poco el profesor- Para Hufflepuff Hanna Habbot, Ravenclaw Cho Chang y Gryffindor Parvati Patil.  
  
Toda la mesa Gryffindor no cabía en asombro ya que pensaban que la nueva prefecta seria Hermione Granger. Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella pero ella no le daba importancia al asunto, mientras que Parvati chillaba y gritaba.  
  
Al terminar todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes con sus respectivos prefectos.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación Hermione lo único que quería era dormir así que se desvistió (quedando solo en ropa interior) y quedo profundamente dormida en su cama.  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIEN ES LA MEJOR?????  
  
-¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!  
  
-QUIEN ES LA MAS HERMOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????  
  
-TUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione al oír estos gritos despertó sobresaltada, miro su reloj....diablos tan solo eran las 4 de la mañana.  
  
-¿Quién es la imbécil que se le ocurre estar gritando a las 4 de la mañana?- abrió un poco su dosel y vio a Parvati y a Lavander saltando encima de sus camas aun con el uniforme del colegio.  
  
-Para que pregunte- murmuro, abrió completamente su dosel y dijo (o más bien gritó)-¿¿¿¿PODRIAN CALLARSE!!!!?? LA GENTE CON CEREBRO QUIERE DORMIR PAR DE HUECAS!!!!-dijo perdiendo un poco los estribos  
  
Mira Lav es Granger, ¿Por qué no aceptas que estas celosa de mi?- dijo poniendo su nueva insignia de prefecto a la luz de su lámpara de noche.  
  
-Por favor, ¿yo celosa de alguien como tu? Jajaja no me hagas reír tengo muchas neuronas como para estar comparándome contigo.- dijo imitando a Parvati cuando estaba gritando.  
  
-Son celos Granger acéptalo, a! Y una pregunta... ¿Dónde esta el funeral? ¿Se te perdió el muertito acaso??- riéndose por lo bajo y apuntando la ropa que ocupo en el tren.  
  
A Hermione esto la hizo enfurecer, así que se acerco lentamente a Parvati y la tomo del cuello de la túnica.( n/a no es que Hermione sea amachada ni nada por el estilo es solo que tiene su temperamento la niña jeje XD)  
  
-Si no dejas de molestar la muerta acá serás tu niñita- dijo acercándose mas a la cara pero sin dejar de mantener una distancia prudente- haber si tu única neurona procesa lo que te dije y no muere en el intento- y con esto la soltó para mandarle una asesina mirada a Lavander que estaba sentada en su cama agarrada de un peluche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente (bueno tan solo dos horas después de haber ''hablado'' con sus compañeras) Hermione saco su uniforme y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua caliente. Luego de alistarse arreglo sus materiales y bajo a la sala común. Como era de esperarse nadie estaba salvo Neville.  
  
-Hola Hermione que gusto verte- dijo Neville acercándose a Hermione que baja por las escaleras.  
  
-Hola Neville- dijo sin mucho ánimo- ¿bajas a desayunar?  
  
-Sí, vamos- dijo saliendo por el retrato seguido de Hermione.  
  
Desayunaron mientras el Gran hall se iba llenando. Harry y Ron no tardaron en entrar al comedor. Hermione al verlos sintió mucha pena pero al recordar lo que le hicieron esa pena no tardo en transformase en ira.  
  
-Hermione ¿Pasa algo??- pregunto tímido Neville  
  
-No...Nada ¿Por qué Neville?- dijo sin despegar la vista de Harry y Ron que la miraban mientras se sentaban junto a Lavander y Parvati.  
  
-Porque si sigues enterrando el tenedor en la mesa lo mas seguro es que se rompa- Contesto una voz a su lado, era Dean que al parecer también era uno de los que había cambiado su manera de pensar y seguía el movimiento gótico.  
  
Dean era un chico con tez un poco morena, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos castaños claro, y un cuerpo que todo hombre envidiaría.  
  
-¿Qué tal Dean?- saludo desganada Hermione  
  
-Al parecer...mejor que tu- dijo Dean (Neville ya estaba hablando con otros chicos así que estaba ajeno a la conversación de ellos)- Siento mucho lo que paso.  
  
-¿Qué sientes?- dijo un poco sorprendida Hermione ¿será posible que Ron y Harry se lo hayan comentado??  
  
-Lo que paso con Ron y Harry- Dean al ver la cara que puso Hermione aclaró- no es que lo haya visto, si no que los escuche conversando en la noche sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
-No tienes que sentir lástima por mi- dijo tomando un poco de café.  
  
-No la siento, solo te digo que si necesitas a alguien con quien conversar no dudes en llamarme de todas formas...eres especial- dijo mirando a Lavander y Parvati que estaban ''comentando'' ( o mejor dicho chillando) lo linda que era la ropa de una actriz.  
  
-Al lado de ellas quien no es especial- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Jaja ellas si dan pena, lastima que tus ''amigos'' no pudieron apreciar lo que tenían a su lado- dijo enviándole una tierna mirada en un rostro son expresiones a Hermione.  
  
-Gracias- dijo algo ruborizada- oye... ¿Qué nos toca ahora? Aun no han pasado el horario.  
  
-HEY PATIL!!! ¿Y EL HORARIO?-Grito Finnigan que estaba a un lado de ellos.  
  
-¿¿¿¿EL horario???? ¿¿¿Lo tenia que ir a buscar yoo???- Dijo Parvati poniendo cra inocente.  
  
Gran hall: ¬¬°  
  
Parvati: o.OU  
  
Luego de 10 minutos Parvati llego al comedor con los horarios.  
  
-DCAO dos horas, Transformaciones, Herbologia Mm.....por lo menos tenemos pociones a la ultima hora con los Sly- dijo Dean caminando por los pasillos junto a Hermione hacia el aula de DCAO.  
  
El día fue muy agradable para Hermione ya que la paso junto a Dean, tenían muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo que les encantaba la historia de Caín y Abel (n/a solo avísenme si quieres que se las escriba en el próximo capitulo con gusto lo haré).  
  
Pronto llego la última hora: Pociones. Con Slythering.  
  
Como era de esperarse Snape llego con su típico portazo y su ''agradable'' humor.  
  
-Bien hoy es su primera clase por lo que tendrán un examen sorpresa para ver cuanto han estudiado en sus vacaciones- dijo Snape con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
Se escucho un murmullo general.  
  
-Bien cuando terminen irán saliendo –dijo cuando termino de repartir las pruebas- COMIENZEN!!!!-Ladró Snape  
  
Conteste:  
  
1.-¿Cuáles son las propiedades de la sangre de Dragón?  
  
2.- ¿Qué ocurre cuando agregamos piel de trol a una infusión de asenjo?  
  
-Esta prueba es pan comido- pensó Hermione cuando empezó a responder.  
  
Hermione obviamente fue la primera en terminar seguida de Draco Malfoy. Al salir del aula Draco se dirigió a Hermione:  
  
¿Qué pasa Granger?¿Ya no estas con el cicatrizado y la comadreja?- dijo apoyándose en la pared.  
  
-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Malfoy- dijo también apoyándose en la pared opuesta frente a él.  
  
-Vaya pero si el trío maravilla se a separado, ¿ahora tienes de lapa a Thomas?- dijo Draco  
  
-Me parece que es una de las pocas personas que tienen neuronas Malfoy, ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Es la primera vez que tengo una conversación civilizada contigo- Dijo observando como Malfoy se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Molestarte ya no es una de mis prioridades Granger, tengo otros planes para ti- dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de la chica, donde le había dejado la marca de su territorio (n/a meee explico, cuando la mordió en el tren era como una marca de posesión OK??XP)  
  
-¿Qué clase de planes?- dijo observando los fríos ojos del muchacho y evitando que su voz sonara temerosa.  
  
-Con el tiempo lo sabrás Granger con el tiempo- Dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la comisura de los labios y dejaba un papel en una de las manos de la chica.  
  
Hermione estaba asombrada...Malfoy besando a una sangre sucia eso no se veia todos los días, Miro el pequeño papel que estaba arrugado en su mano, lo abrio y una elegante letra decía:  
  
''BlackMoonlight''  
Te espero D.M.  
  
Hola!! Bueno ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo y se aceptan sugerencias porfavor!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!! Chaux! 


	4. IV

IV Capitulo  
  
Al salir Dean, fueron a la sala común para terminar los deberes que les habían mandado ese día.  
  
Estuvieron un rato concentrados en sus deberes sentados en el suelo de la sala común al lado de la chimenea.  
  
-Hermione es hora de cenar ¿bajas?- dijo Dean parándose y mirando su reloj.  
  
-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de cenar Dean- dijo Hermione guardando las cosas en su bolso.  
  
-Esta bien pero si es por Potter y Weasly....-dijo Dean poniendo un tono molesto.  
  
-No te preocupes no es por ellos, ve tu no mas- dijo Hermione tomando su mochila y parándose.  
  
-Esta bien... ¡a! se me olvidaba- dijo sacando algo de sus pantalones- Mira no lo creerás pero en Hogsmade existe una disco Dark la cual abren hoy, si quieres podemos ir, podemos pasar por la estatua que da directo al pueblo- dijo Dean un poco entusiasmado.  
  
-Bueno Dean la verdad es que tengo deberes y.....-dijo Hermione sin convencerse.  
  
-Anda Hermione, mira te dejo el papel para que lo leas haber si te convences y vas bueno??- dijo Dean entregándoselo- Iré a tu habitación como a las 10 bueno?- dijo saliendo por el retrato.  
  
Hermione examino el papel, al parecer la disco se llamaba BlackMoonlight...un momento...¿BlackMoonlight? Ese nombre se le hacia conocido....claro! era el lugar en donde Malfoy la había citado, quizá no se aburriría como ella pensaba.  
  
Ya eran las 10 y ella ya estaba lista en su habitación esperando a Dean. Llevaba un Corsé rojo que dejaba ver su ahora pálida y prohibida piel, una mini de cuero negro y unos bototos negros con cordones. Aunque su atuendo no era nada del otro mundo resaltaba mucho sus curvas y se veía exquisitamente hermosa. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo oscuro por lo que se veían realmente apetitosos, sus ojos delineados con negro tenían solo un poco de sombra para darles un poco de brillo. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto, era liso, largo (le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus codos) y negro azulado.  
  
Tocaron la puerta, abrió y era Dean.  
  
-Vamos?- Dean se veia realmente apuesto con esa camisa negra y su pelo lo llevaba desordenado haciendolo ver mas sexy.  
  
-Claro- dije sonriendo  
  
-Sabias que te ves muy linda cuando sonríes- dijo mirándola a los ojos  
  
-Jaja no digas eso que harás que me sonroje mejor vamos- dije agarrándolo del brazo y bajamos juntos.  
  
Pasamos por la estatua y llegamos a Hogsmade, buscamos la disco y la encontramos. Vimos como muchas personas de distintas casas también habían asistido.  
  
-O por favor- dijo Dean escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dije mirandola un poco extrañada de su repentina acción.  
  
-Mira hacia la puerta- dijo tratando de evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada.  
  
Ja no lo podia creer, en la entrada de la disco no estaba ni nada mas ni nada menos que Lavander y Parvati (ellas estaban abrazadas mirando hacia todos lados asustadas como tontas, habían venido con colores no precisamente para ir a ese tipo de fiestas)  
  
-Jaja creo que me entretendré un rato- dije caminando hacia ellos con Dean a mi lado.  
  
-Ja miran a quien tenemos aquí- dije mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Oye Dean porque no nos dijiste que era una fiesta...de estas- dijo Parvati abrazando mas a Lavander y fijándose en el atuendo de un chico que acababa de pasar a nuestro lado.  
  
-Los invitaste tu?- dije no cabiendo en el asombro.  
  
-Quería divertirme un rato y ver como un dúo de huecas se las ingeniaba al estar en este tipo de fiestas- dijo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
-No se preocupen les haremos muy grata esta noche- dije entrando en la disco junto Dean a mi lado.  
  
Para muchas personas que no entienden nuestra manera de ser ese ambiente les parecería bastante inmoral pero para nosotros estaba realmente agradable.  
  
Gente bailando eufóricamente, tomando, riendo y explorándose (n/a bueno ustedes entienden XD)  
  
-Dean no sabia que ibas a venir, quieres bailar un rato- dijo una chica acercándose y tomando la mano de Dean.  
  
-Te importa que te deje un rato sola Hermione?- dijo Dean como pidiendo permiso  
  
-Ve no te preocupes iré a tomar algo- dije acercándome a la barra y sentándome, no me fije que me senté al lado de un chico muy apuesta de cabellos rubios platinados.  
  
-Vaya Granger pensé que no vendrías-dijo mirando fijamente mi cuerpo para luego analizar las facciones de mi cara.  
  
-Y yo pensé que era una de tus tontas bromas Malfoy- dije cruzando mis piernas-Ya no te importa que te vean con una sangre sucia Malfoy?.  
  
-He cambiado Granger- dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa- y al parecer tu también- dijo mirándome un unos ojos tan fríos como el mismo hielo.  
  
-Para que veas...- y en ese momento empezaron a tocar la canción favorita de Hermione-Bailas Malfoy???- dijo parandose.  
  
-Prefiero observarte unos momentos- dijo acomodándose en su silla.  
  
Hermione entro a la pista y empezó a bailar sensualmente casi con movimientos felinos. La mayoría de las personas de ambos sexos del lugar se le quedaban mirando embobadas al verla bailar.  
  
Draco no resistió más y decidió salir a bailar con ella, pego su cuerpo junto a ella y empezó a moverse al compás de la música.  
  
Por su parte Hermione sintió como Draco se apegaba a ella, la tomó por la cintura mientras ella hacia una baile sensual privado para el. A ello no les importaban los demás de todas formas todos estaba en cosas parecidas.  
  
Draco empezó a bajar sus manos por los muslos haciendo movimientos circulares con estas, mientras Hermione le daba pequeños roces con sus labios en el cuello del chico.  
  
A esta altura el ambiente para ellos dos estaba mas caliente del que ya había antes.  
  
Draco sentía la respiración entre cortada de Hermione en su cuello y sintió como la lengua de Hermione empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
Draco sentía unos deseos enormes de besarla e ir mas aya de esas caricias que de pretexto ocuparon el baile.  
  
-Quieres ir a otra parte Granger?- dijo el chico.  
  
Hermione dudo unos momentos......  
  
Hola!!!! Bueno actualize prontoXD espero reviews!!! Porfa a! y tambien necesito ideas jejejejee chaux!! 


	5. V

V capitulo  
  
-Como quieras Malfoy- dijo Hermione dirigiendose a lo que probablemente era el baño  
  
Draco siguió con la mirada a Hermione, paso su lengua por sus labios al ver el delicioso cuerpo de la chica.  
  
Draco ya desde hace un tiempo sentía algo más que atracción por Hermione. El día que le pego en 3°, la personalidad de Hermione se le hizo más atrayente, y ahora aun más por el grandioso cambio. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que cambiase tan drásticamente? Quizás más adelante lo descubrirá.  
  
PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO  
  
Al entrar al baño pude ver que estaba totalmente desierto. Escucho como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí y me doy vuelta, observo que Hermione esta apoyada en la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez la hace muy tentativa.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces he Granger?- digo mientras la acorralo, quedando entre yo y la puerta.  
  
-Lo que se me plazca Malfoy- dijo mientras pasa su lengua por mis labios provocando un escalofrió en todo mi ser.  
  
-¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición Granger?- digo acortando el espacio que hay entre ella y yo, pegando mi sexo ya erecto sobre el suyo, puedo sentir como eso le provoca ciertas cargas eléctricas.  
  
-ha- gime un poco ella- Claro- dijo poniendo sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello y besándome apasionadamente.  
  
Nuestras lenguas se enlazan con desesperación, noto como ella gime un poco al sentir como mi sexo se frota junto al de ella. La tomo de sus piernas y ella con un pequeño brinco queda agarrada a mi cintura con sus contorneadas piernas.  
  
La siento en uno de los lavabos más cercanos mientras acariciaba sus redondos pechos provocando que la chica gimiera.  
  
FIN PENSAMIENTOS DRACO  
  
Hermione no se quedaba atrás, ella con una mano acariciaba el pecho del chico mientras que con la otra tocaba por encima del pantalón la erección del chico haciendo que el miembro de endureciese más.  
  
Ella le bajo el cierre del pantalón al chico dejando su miembro erecto fuera del pantalón, ella lo empezó a acariciar haciendo que el chico gimiera mucho más.  
  
-Ha...haa....Gran...ger...-decía mientras con una de sus manos tocaba el sexo de la chica.  
  
-ha....Malfoy...no...pares...ha- dijo demasiado excitada Hermione  
  
Draco no resistió más y susurro un hechizo que Hermione no alcanzo a escucha y la penetro brutalmente, pero en vez de haber sido doloroso fue aun mas excitante.  
  
Ambos se movían al mismo compás y gemían como si sus vidas dependían de ello.  
  
Luego de un tiempo Hermione sintió como algo explotaba dentro de ella provocándole un placer incontrolable.  
  
Draco aun se seguía moviendo dentro de Hermione pero no tardo en sentir lo que ella había sentido.  
  
Ambos quedaron abrazados en la misma posición, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Luego de arreglarse abrió la puerta para salir pero alguien la detuvo  
  
-Que es lo que te paso Granger?- dijo Draco sin evitar reflejar su preocupación a través de sus ojos.  
  
-Eso es algo que solo a mi me interesa Malfoy- dijo Hermione evitando que algunas lagrimas solitarias resbalaran por sus mejillas.  
  
Hermione salio del local para dirigirse al traslador, ya eran las 4 de la madrugada.  
  
-Granger espera- dijo Malfoy alcanzándola- creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, me gustaría conocerte mejor.  
  
-Y por que creerías que a mi me interesaría conocerte mejor Malfoy?- dijo mirándolo con un poco de odio.  
  
-Bueno si quieres seguir con esta estupida riña de pendejos bien por ti, se nota que no has madurado en nada, o al menos eso es lo que intentas aparentar- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose al local.  
  
-Espera- dijo Hermione- Esta bien pero recuerda que un insulto o algo más y...  
  
-Y que Granger?? Me tiraras a Potter y Weasley? No me das miedo- dijo Malfoy  
  
-Empezando ya no tengo nada que ver con esos dos, no los metas, y segundo si me haces algo quiero advertirte que yo no me canso hasta vengarme oíste?- Dijo Hermione- Me voy que duermas bien Malfoy  
  
-Igual tu Granger- dijo Malfoy observando como desaparecía al tocar el traslador- Bueno por lo menos es un comienzo- dijo entrando nuevamente al local.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Holas!!! Wenu este cap no me quedo muy bueno, pero es lo que hay un mas XD, Oigan!!! No me han llegado muchos reviews!, porfa manden o si no no seguire escribiendo la historio bueno???? La contestación de los reviews al otro cap XD chaux!!!! 


	6. VI

VI Capitulo  
  
Abrió sus ojos al sentir como un rayo de luz se posaban en ellos. Miró su reloj, las 6.30, como ya no tenia más sueño decidió vestirse.  
  
Como era de esperarse al bajar a la sala común no diviso a nadie salvo a Dean que estaba dormido en un sofa.  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció por el rostro de Hermione.  
  
-DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!- le gritó Hermione al oido.  
  
-MIERDA!!!!!!!!!QUE PASA!!!- gritó Dean al ser despertado, empezó a mover sus brazos como loco.  
  
-Jajajajajaj hubieras visto tu cara!!!! Jaja- dijo Hermione mientras se agarraba el estomago mientras se revolcaba en el sillon.  
  
-Que graciosa Granger- dijo parandose y dirijiendose a las escaleras- No dudes que me vengare.  
  
-Sí sí claro- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia- No bajaras a tomar desayuno?.  
  
-Iré a bañarme antes- dijo subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Ha! Dean se me olvidaba algo......no olvides sacarte el condón que llevas colgando en tu cinturón- dijo saliendo por el retrato.  
  
-Ha...si...claro- dijo Dean mientras su cara adquiría un color rojo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°PVD DRACO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Era increíble el frío que se sentía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. También era increíble el sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de él en esos momentos.  
  
Al tener sexo con Granger me di cuenta que ella no era virgen, la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho al descubrir esto, quién diría que la sabelotodo ya había sentido el placer de tener sexo.  
  
Era de esperarse el gran rey Sly Draco Malfoy ya había llevado a más de 10 chicas de Hogwarts a la cama, él sentía que solo eran relaciones, sin sentimientos involucrados, pero esta vez fue diferente, al tener sexo con Granger sintió la necesidad de hacerla sentir cómoda y ni siquiera se preocupo de su propio placer si no que lo que él quería en esos momentos era satisfacer a Granger.  
  
Unos sollozos interrumpieron los pensamientos del chico. Esos llantos se sentían más fuertes cada vez que se acercaba a un rincón oscuro rincón al lado e una armadura.  
  
-¿Granger?- dije agachándome al ver como la chica estaba de rodillas en el piso.  
  
-Dejame en paz Malfoy- dijo escondiendo su cara entre las manos.  
  
-No me iré hasta que me digas que te paso- dijo y una extraña sensación de matar a quien le haya hecho algo se apodero de mi.  
  
-Para que te burles? No soy tan tonta- dijo parándose y caminando.  
  
-Espera- dije agarrandola del brazo- creo que no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos ayer verdad?? Que no entiendes que estoy harto de esta estupida riña?.  
  
Granger suavizo la expresión dura que tenia en su rostro y dijo:  
  
-Prometes no decir nada?- dijo mirandome a los ojos.  
  
-Lo prometo- dije al ver sus hermosos ojos ahora teñidos de negro.  
  
-Me violaron- dijo sin rodeos.  
  
Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada por la espalda.  
  
-Perdón?- dije aun sin poder creerlo.  
  
-ME VIOLARON BIEN?? ENTIENDES??? ROMPIERON MI VIRGINIDAD UNOS MALDITOS COBARDES QUE LO UNICO QUE HACIAN ERA DEPENDER DE MI PARA SUS JODIDAS TAREAS!!- grito y sin más me abrazo.  
  
En esos momentos una rabia invadió mi cuerpo.  
  
-Quienes fueron- le pregunte siseando  
  
-Que importa- dijo rompiendo en llanto.  
  
-QUIEN MIERDA FUE HERMIONE!!!- dije mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-Potter y Weasly- dijo en susurro.  
  
Potter?? Weasly??? Si ya antes los odiaba ahora aumento más mi deseo de matarlos.  
  
-Hijos de perra- dije soltándola y caminando hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-Espera!!!- dijo corriendo hacia mi y evitando que fuera a cometer una locura.- No vale la pena.  
  
-Estas loca?- dije evitándola y corriendo hacia el gran comedor  
  
Al entrar pude notar como Potter y Weasly hablaban animadamente con ese par de estupidas.  
  
Al verme entrar todo el gran hall quedo en silencio.  
  
-Hermione! Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Potter al ver a Hermione entrando corriendo detrás de mi.  
  
-El que va a ''hablar'' con ustedes soy yo- dije tomándolos por las túnicas.  
  
-Espera Draco no vale la pena!!!- dijo Hermione a mis espaldas.  
  
A todo esto el gran hall estaba en completo silencio.  
  
Hermione al notar esto le entro una gran rabia.  
  
-QUE MIRAN TODOS CHISMOSOS!!!!!- dijo dirigiendose a los alumnos.  
  
-Vamos afuera, amenos que de nuevo sean unos cobardes- dijo saliendo y tomando de la mano a Hermione para que saliera con él.  
  
Al salir del gran comedor, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Que mierda quieres Malfoy- dijo Weasley mirandome con odio.  
  
-Que que es lo que quiero?? Pues matarlos Weasly- dije sacando mi varita del bolsillo.  
  
-Draco no por favor espera- dijo Hermione frente a mi- No vale la pena por favor no te metas en esto, seré yo la que se encargara de vengarse por favor.- dijo mirándome de una forma que nadie lo había hecho antes.  
  
-Solo porque tú me lo pides Granger- dije guardando mi varita  
  
-Te acobardaste Malfoy?? Jaja era de esperarse- dijo Potter caminando hacia el castillo con Weasley.  
  
Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, en ese momento solo recuerdo como alcance a Potter y le pegue un puñetazo en su carota.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°NARRADOR°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la enfermería, eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche.  
  
-Señorita Granger ya puede pasar, necesito que me haga un favor, tengo que cerrar la enfermería por lo que tendré que pedirle que lleve esto- le paso unas botellas de colores- a la pieza del señor Malfoy y ponerselas usted porfavor- y sin mas la enfermera se fue sin siquiera recibir una respuesta de la chica.  
  
-Será- dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia la sala de prefectos.  
  
-Genial y ahora como entro si no tengo la contraseña- dijo maldiciendo  
  
-Ranas de chocolate- dijo una voz detrás de ella- Hola Granger gusto en verte.  
  
-Hola Chang gracias, me puedes decir donde esta la alcoba de Malfoy- dijo Hermione pasando a la sala comun.  
  
-Esta justo ahí, bueno nos vemos Adiós- dijo la chica perdiéndose por una de las escaleras.  
  
Subió los escalones y se encontro con una puerta que decia Draco Malfoy Prefecto Slythering.  
  
Tocó la puerta y al abrirse aparecio un rubio platinado con el torso desnudo y con unas vendas (Una en la cabeza y otra que atravesaba su pecho).  
  
-¿¿Granger???- dijo el chico dejandola pasar.  
  
-L enfermera me pidió que te curara un poco antes que te durmieras- dijo dejando las botellas en una mesita de noche.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Holllaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno sorry por no poner las respuestas de los reviews pero es que tengo super poco tiempo lo siento!!!.  
  
Oigan necesito Reviews!!! Porfavor manden porque si no no seguire escribiendo la historia bueno cuidense chauuux!!! 


	7. VII

VII

-No necesito nada de eso Granger- dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en su cama.

-Ho cállate Malfoy- dijo abriendo una de las botellitas- Dejaste muy ''bien'' a Potter y Weasly- dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

-Claro- dijo con un poco de superioridad- era obvio que el gran Draco Malfoy iba a poder con dos personas a la vez y dejarlas irreconocibles.

-Sí sí claro, no te sobres- dijo Hermione caminando hacia él- ahora acuéstate que tengo que aplicarte esto en el pecho.- dijo sentándose al lado de el y quitando la venda del pecho cuidadosamente.

Draco al sentir las manos de Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese exquisito roce.

Hermione al ver como Draco cerraba los ojos no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por la columna. Esparció el contenido de la botella encima de las heridas cicatrizándolas completamente.

Ella observo como Draco abria sus ojos, con un deje de lujuria en ellos.

-Mal..foy- susurro Hermione.

Draco la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella, en cambio Hermione no hacia nada por evitarlo si no que siguió con el beso.

Draco se acostó en la cama y ella se sentó arriba de el, con sus manos acariciaba el rubio cabello de Draco desordenándolo. Sus besos y caricias fueron aumentando.

Draco dio vuelta dejando a Hermione tumbada en su cama, besando cada centímetro de su piel, sus hombros luego sus pechos.

En estos últimos se detuvo y mientras besaba el nacimiento de los pechos de Hermione iba desabrochando lentamente la camisa del colegio, esto provoco que Hermione dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro aunque audible. Draco sonrió pícaro.

Hermione no hacia más que frotar su pelvis con la del chico, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos.

Malfoy subió hasta su boca y la beso tiernamente. Con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de los muslos de Hermione apretándolos suavemente.

Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de Hermione y acaricio la húmeda intimidad de Hermione.

Hermione ya no podía más, se dio vuelta dejando a Malfoy bajo ella, se sentó encima de él y aprisiono los manos del chico con las suyas, ella lo miro lujuriosa.

-Sabes que no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para dejarme así- dijo el subiendo una ceja refiriéndose a las manos de Hermione sobre las suyas.

-Lo sé dijo ella sonriendo de una forma que a Draco le produjo un escalofrió, ella se acerco a su oído - déjame jugar un poco- susurro y beso su oreja.

Empezó a recorrer el cuello con su lengua, cada vez bajando más, escuchando como la respiración del rubio se iba haciendo cada vez mas agitada

Hermione paro en su cinturón y empezó a desabrocharlo sin despegar sus labios del abdomen del chico.

Bajo sensualmente sus pantalones dejando ver su bóxer negro y l miembro del chico, Hermione sonrió pícara al darse cuenta que Malfoy estaba muy excitado.

Con su boca bajo lentamente los bóxer del chico, Malfoy no hacia nada mas que gemir bajito al sentir las uñas de Hermione cerca de su miembro.

Luego de quitarle el bóxer miro al chico con una sonrisa diabólica y empezó a besar y a lamer cerca del miembro.

Malfoy se mordía el labio inferior y gemía agarrando fuertemente la cobija.

Ella mientras lo hacia esperar, con sus manos acariciaba desde el principio del miembro. Cuando escucho un gemido por parte del chico decidió no hacerle esperar y beso suavemente el miembro.

Empezó primero con su lengua y finalmente se lo introdujo en su boca. Draco gemía fuertemente agarrando la cabeza de Hermione haciendo que subiera y bajara.

Cuando Hermione sintió que Draco se venia, paro y miro al chico con una mirada maliciosa.

-Por..Que paras- susurro el chico entrecortadamente.

Un beso respondió esa pregunta, Malfoy se sentó en la cama dejando a Hermione sentada encima de el abrazando con sus piernas la cintura del chico.

Draco miro a Hermione con un brillo en sus ojos y ella no hizo más que asentir.

El se introdujo lentamente en ella mientras Hermione dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Primero empezaron embestidas suaves para dar paso a unas más fuertes, Hermione saltaba encima del miembro del chico dándose impulso con sus manos en los hombros de él.

Malfoy la abrazaba por la cintura ayudándola a darse impulso mientras besaba los pechos de Hermione, jugaba con su lengua en los pezones de ella.

Ambos chicos gemían muy fuerte, al ritmo de las embestidas.Un fuerte gemido se hizo presente anunciando que ambos habían llegado al clímax.

Hermione se dejo caer encima de Draco y ambos se acostaron bajo las verdes sabanas.

Abrasados quedaron profundamente dormidos, pero algo hizo inquietar a Hermione.

Un te amo se había escapado de los labios del chico y una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Hermione.

0

LO SE!! ES HORRIBLE NO ME MATEN!!! XX ES QUE YO NO SE ESCRIBIR ESTAS COSITAS (SASAMI EN UN RINCON HACIENDO CIRCULOS EN EL SUELO CON SU DEDO)

LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MEJOR -- PERO...NO LO SEGUIRE SI NO RECIBO REVIEWS JIJIJI

LOS KIERO UN KILO XP

SASAMI-CHAN


	8. VIII

La luz se filtraba por las ventanas inundando solo algunas partes de la fría habitación. El blanquecino cuerpo que se encontraba acostado en la cama de sedas verdes y negras empezó a moverse tratando de quitar la molesta luz del sol que se posaba en sus ojos.

Aun con los ojos cerrados estiro la mano para tratar de alcanzar algún cuerpo a su lado. Pero solo toco las suaves sedas. Abrió sus ojos y busco por la habitación algún indicio que le digiera que lo que había pasado anoche no fue un sueño.

Recostó su cabeza con pesadez de su almohada y pudo respirar un aroma que le era familiar, a canela. Aspiro hondamente el afrodisíaco aroma tratando de inundar todo su ser con la esencia de Hermione. Sonrió satisfecho al saber que no fue un sueño.

Miro su reloj...

Las 11 de la mañana, es domingo aun es temprano- dijo a medio dormir cerrando los ojos y recordando lo de la noche anterior.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sola, se sentía sola, nadie que la acompañara en su pena. Sentada en algún lugar de la torre de astronomía no hacia mas que pensar en como había caído de nuevo.

Las lágrimas inundaban todo su rostro, corriendo la negra pintura de sus ojos.

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que sufra?- dijo con odio contenido apretando los dientes.- Es obvio, la estupida ratón de biblioteca se deja engañar por los que son sus supuestos amigos- dijo parándose y recargándose en la fría muralla.

-Idiotas- susurro sonriendo melancólicamente con la cabeza gacha- Si creen que me derrotaran con estupidas palabras están muy equivocados- susurro limpiando sus

lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Se dirigió a la puerta y bajo las escaleras decididamente hacia la sala común.

Los alumnos volteaban las cabezas al verla pasar y solo algunos osados se atrevían a lanzarle piropos, pero solo ganaban la fría mirada de Hermione.

Llego a la sala común y vio a Neville, Seamos y por supuesto a Harry y Ron. Los cuatro jugando Snap explosivo. En un rincón se encontraba Dean, leyendo al parecer su libro.

-''Diablos quizás lo deje tirado''- pensó Hermione acercándose a Dean, Ron y Harry ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione e hicieron un alto en el juego para fijase en ella.

Dean levanto la vista y sonrió a modo de saludo, levanto el libro con una mano mostrándoselo a Hermione.

-Tuyo no?- dijo levantando una ceja con el libro en el aire.

-Si, se me había olvidado, gracias- Dijo tomándolo y sentándose a su lado.

-Buen libro, Poesía Maldita solo la leen algunas personas- dijo mirándola como se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya sabes- dijo mirando el libro y sacando su falso ego.

-Pero mira quien trajo el viento señores- dijo Dean

Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Harry y a Ron parados frente suyo

-Que quieres- pregunto fríamente.

-Tenemos que hablar y ahora- dijo Ron con autoridad

-Ja! Perdón?? Tu dándome ordenes?- Hermione se paro para encararlos- Tu no eres nadie imbecil- dijo golpeando el pecho de Ron con su dedo índice

-Hermione tenemos derecho, somos tu amigos.- dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación

-Derecho?? Y aun tienes cara para decirme eso? Ustedes dejaron de llamarse amigos para mi desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Jajajaja por favor Potter no puedes ser mas patetico- dijo Dean al lado de Hermione y cruzando los brazos, sonreia ironicamente.

-Tu no te metas- dijo Ron acercandose a Dea para pegarle un puñetazo

-Atrévete Rata asquerosa- dijo Dean empuñando las manos.

Harry trato de parar a Ron pero ya se habia abalanzado sobre Dean, ambos en el suelo peleando.

-DEAN!! PARA PORFAVOR!!!- decía Hermione tratando de sepáralos y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- se escucho el grito de una mujer entrando a la sala común.

Ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente

-Pero que creen que hacen? La sala común no es un ring, ambos, Weasley, Petterson síganme- Dijo la profesora Mcgonnagall mirándolos decepcionada y caminando fuera de la sala común.

Hermione tenia agarrado del brazo a Dean, apretaba sus ojos fuertemente.

-No te preocupes no me pasara nada- dijo sonriéndole a Hermione y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre se caía de sus labios.

Dean y Ron salieron de la sala común en silencio.

Ahora solo quedaba ella y Harry en la sala común, Neville y Seamos ya se había ido.

-Supongo que estarás contento Potter- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños.

-Hermione por favor escúchame- dijo haciendo un ademán de acercarse.

-No Potter no quiero oír mas disculpas- dijo Hermione acercándose a el- será en otra ocasión- susurro y con el puño le pego en la boca de estomago haciendo que Harry se retorcijara de dolor en el suelo.

Hermione lo miraba desde arriba sonriendo maléficamente

-Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si te acercas a mi o a mis amigos- dijo sonriendo con maldad y caminando a las afueras de la sala común.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los sucesos de hace 10 minutos aun la tenían impresionada, se dirigía a la enfermería a ver a Dean.

-Granger espera- el grito de una persona a sus espaldas y el sonido de pies correr a sus espaldas la hizo dar vuelta.

-Malfoy- susurro mirando como corría para acercarse a ella.

-Yo, deseo hablar contigo- dijo respirando entrecortadamente

-Dime- dijo evadiendo su mirada y evitando recordar.

-Pero no aquí, acompáñame- dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una vez allí se sentaron bajo la sombra de un melancólico sauce.Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente unos minutos.

-Que pasa- dijo Hermione mirando el lago, sentada recargada en el tronco del sauce.

-Me gustaría que antes de empezar me miraras a los ojos- dijo Draco tomándola de la barbilla y girándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Hermione sintió una oleada de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la fría piel de Draco en su rostro.

Draco se separo de ella.

-Te mentiría si digiera que para mi no significo nada lo de anoche- dijo el rubio mirando a Hermione a los ojos- También mentiría si digiera que no ha crecido ningún sentimiento en mi interior- dijo esquivando la mirada de Hermione.

-Draco yo- dijo Hermione pero fue callada por el dedo de Draco en sus labios.

-Por favor no digas nada- susurro cerrando los ojos el chico- Solo medita lo que dije- dijo abriendo los ojos y congelando la mirada de Hermione. Se acerco suavemente y apenas rozando los labios de la sorprendida chica y susurro- Has que este momento sea eterno- Y junto los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, pero poco a poco empezó a asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió la mano de Draco acariciar su mejilla mientras el beso se profundizaba mas, haciéndose mas apasionado pero a la vez mas tierno.

A Hermione le empezó a escasear el aire y se separo de Draco. Sin abrir los ojos dijo:

Por favor dame tiempo- susurro conteniendo las lagrimas- para mi es difícil volver a ser la misma- abrió los ojos y miro a Draco- Solo déjame pensar en mi- dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio, se levanto y camino hacia el castillo.

-Si solo yo pudiera dejar de pensar en ti Hermione- susurro recostándose en el sauce en mirando como la chica volvía al castillo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola!!! Sorry por la demora y perdon por lo corto del capitulo es que un tengo mucho tiempo para seguir pero...volvere muajajajajaa

En fin los reviews seran contestados en el proximo capitulo!!!!!!

Los kero y porfis manden reviews gente!! Jiji ñak XD Adeuuu!!

Salami-chan


End file.
